Marcando nuestros propios pasos
by MyLightofDawn
Summary: Todas las historias tienen un comienzo, todos hemos sido niños alguna vez... Historia en relación a la serie El Secreto de Puente Viejo, enfocada principalmente en los protagonistas de la misma: Tristán y Pepa. Más conocidos como el soldado y su partera.
1. Chapter 1

**Sacando a relucir la sinceridad, no pensaba en escribir un fic así. Digamos que la responsable de esto es Megan; una joven promesa que llegará donde se proponga, porque de momento da la talla con todos los papeles y proyectos que le van ofreciendo. La echo en falta en la pantalla y al final he dicho, aprovechemos y hagamos fic de los dos (Alex y Megan), ya que creo que es la única pareja nacional por la que he shippeado y la he liado tanto. Son… ¿cómo decirlo?: ADORABLES.**

**El fic guarda similitud en algunas cosas con la historia que nos han ofrecido, pero varía en otras, no quiero una copia porque además la historia que nos vendieron no termino de convencerme, especialmente ese final... Se hace mención a los libros, ya que nuestra Pepa empieza llamándose Alba y vaya… que no puedo contar como acabará, porque escribo según los momentos de inspiración que vamos teniendo.**

**Capítulo 1:**

-Cariño, no toques eso – y apartándola de la figura de cristal Águeda cogió a su hija en brazos mientras Rosario las animaba a pasar al salón.

Águeda agradecida, accedió esperando calmar las ansias de Alba que se había enamorado del pequeño elefante marfil que Francisca tenía colocado sobre la mesita del recibidor

-Fante, fante –repetía la niña mientras se llevaba su pequeño puñito a la boca.

Su madre se entretuvo peinándole de nuevo esos bucles que cada vez crecían más rápido mientras le recolocaba ese fino vestido veraniego.

-Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

Águeda se giro al tiempo que su hija hacia lo propio y estiraba los brazos de cara a la matriarca de la familia Castro Montenegro. Ésta llegando rauda a la altura de su amiga, le pidió permiso con la mirada antes de coger a Alba y empezar a hacerle carantoñas.

La niña recibiéndola con un beso plagado de babas, empezó a tocarle el pelo mientras le señalaba con uno de sus deditos hacia el recibidor.

-¿Qué sucede allá pequeña? –preguntó mientras se le caía la baba con Alba en brazos.

- No le eches cuenta, mi hija se enamora de todo lo que ve –respondió en ese momento Águeda, haciendo con esa intervención amago de presencia.

-¿Cómo es eso? –y empezando a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña, fue con ella hasta el recibidor para ver cuál había sido el objeto de atención de la niña.

-Fante, fante, fante.

Francisca se quedo mirando la figura que le había traído Salvador de uno de sus viajes mientras ella estaba en los últimos meses de embarazo. Tristán se había enamorado del mismo elefante año y medio atrás y rara era la ocasión en el que no lo tenía en su dormitorio.

Alba con el dedo en la boca miraba a su madrina, intentando descifrar esa expresión que presentaba en el rostro

-Pequeña te lo daría de no ser por el amor que le profesa mi hijo.

La niña que no acababa de entender todavía las entramadas frases de su madrina, alargó el brazo pero al ser denegado el permiso para coger la figura empezó a sollozar con fuerza.

Águeda que había presenciado la escena desde el quicio de la puerta del salón, cogió a su hija en brazos mientras animaba a su amiga que se sentía en una tesitura ante esta situación.

-De verás, Tristán se encapricho de él desde hace más de año y medio y me lo pide todas las semanas para dormir. Dice que siente a su padre cerca con él en su cama.

-Es comprensible. A todo esto, ¿cómo marchan las cosas con él?

-No suele frecuentar la casa, soy yo la que educa y cuida al niño con ayuda de los empleados. Pero desde que llegó Tristán las cosas han mejorado, creo que a su manera, para él, nuestro hijo es un orgullo.

Con Alba sujeta por uno de los brazos y apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros, Águeda abrazó a la que era como una hermana, mientras pensaba en los orígenes de su hija y en cómo reaccionaría Francisca cuando se enterase de ellos.

-¿Madre? –una vocecita todavía infantil resonó desde lo alto de la escalera – No encuentro mi balón.

-¡Acabáramos! Ahora pediremos a Rosario que te ayude a localizarlo, más.. antes baja a saludar, tenemos visita Tristán.

-¿Quién es? –se escuchó preguntar al niño que aún no había visto a Águeda

-Tristán, no seas maleducado y haz lo que se te dice.

-Voy

Y para sorpresa de Francisca se subió a la barandilla de la escalera mientras se deslizaba por ella. Ésta cuando lo vio de esa guisa tuvo que apoyarse en Águeda para no caer redonda.

-Tristán Castro Montenegro –comenzó mientras levantaba la mano derecha.

El niño esperando ese gesto, intentó llegar al salón antes de que lo hiciera su madre y tenerla un margen intentando alcanzarlo antes de recibir el castigo.

Águeda que era una de las defensoras del pequeño volvió a demostrarlo consiguiendo apaciguar a Francisca.

-Son actitudes de niños, de verás no lo reprendas. Seguro que al hacerlo y ver el peligro que ha corrido, no volverá a animarse a hacerlo. ¿Verdad?

Tristán que no había estado prestando atención, al sentirse observado por ambas mujeres empezó a asentir con la cabeza.

Al ver a su madre resoplar, pero bajando la mano se acercó a Águeda con una sonrisa que dejaba ver esos dientes todavía de leche.

-Gracias tía

-Cariño, prométeme que no has de volver a hacerlo.

-Pero si solo era un juego…

-Tristán…

-Está bien, lo prometo – fue entonces cuando reparo en que Águeda en esta ocasión no venía sola. -¿Quién es?

Águeda parándose a fijarse en los ojos del que era como su sobrino, se la presentó.

-Es tu prima, Alba.

La niña al ver la cara de ese niño frunció la ceja derecha mientras lo analizaba.

-¡Que pequeña! –comento el niño

- No soy pe… pequeña, edes tonto –balbuceo la niña

-Pues tu más - y cruzándose de brazos le saco la lengua

La niña imitándolo se cruzó de brazos también.

Francisca y Águeda se miraban sonriéndose cara dentro, pero dejándoles hacer a ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alba… -respondió llevándose el dedo índice a la boca- ¿Tu?

-Tristán Castro Montenegro –contestó intentando aparentar madurez frente a la nueva invitada

-Ah, ¿etas tiste?

-No estoy triste, Tristán es mi nombre.

-Hijo no seas grosero con Alba, ella es más pequeña que tú.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Pregúntaselo a ella, la tienes junto a ti.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

La niña levantando el dedo índice y corazón de la mano izquierda le dio la respuesta - ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo 5 años y voy a ser militar. Lo tengo decidido –un gesto de cabeza acompaño a esta ultima parte.

-¿Miitar? ¿Qué es?

-Iré a la guerra y podre…

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que es la hora de la merienda. ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a buscar tu chocolate favorito? – cortó rápidamente la conversación Francisca.

-Sí, creo que es una buena idea, además nosotras tenemos que volver a casa. La noche sino se nos echará encima, ¿verdad que si? –replicó Águeda mientras sentaba a Alba sobre sus rodillas y le daba en la punta de la nariz con el dedo

-Puedo pedir a Martín que os acompañe hasta casa –se ofreció Francisca

-No te preocupes, nos gusta pasear y ayuda a que Alba se desfogue antes de llegar a casa. Cada día que pasa siento que crece más rápido.

-Bueno en ese caso, nos despedimos aquí hasta la próxima visita. Tristán…

Pero el niño ya estaba abrazando a la que sentía como su tía mientras Francisca se despedía de Alba.

-¿Puedo despedirme de Alba? –preguntó el niño cuando Águeda ya salía por la puerta principal.

-Claro y bajándola al suelo pero haciendo que su hija le agarrase el dedo índice con una de sus manitas, dejó que se despidiese de Tristán.

-Oye, si te apetece el próximo día podemos jugar al balón o al pillar. Pero si jugamos a pillar la paras tú, ¿vale?

-Yo quero fante.

-¿Fante? ¿Qué fante?

-Fanteee!

-Bueno es hora de irnos Alba.

Y para sorpresa de todos la niña abrazó al niño mientras le decía algo al oído, que solo este último pudó escuchar.

**Espero críticas y opiniones sinceras, siempre se agradecen. **

**Dedicado a todas/os los puentevejeras/os y en especial a las/os trispepistas.**

**CONTIANUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda:**

**Capítulo 2:**

Una risa compartida inundó la entrada de la casa de la familia Castro Montenegro.

Águeda cogió en brazos a su hija, ya que de otro modo, la niña no presentaba intenciones de ir a marcharse ahora que había conseguido esa conexión con el que ya veía como un nuevo amigo.

-No… Tistan, Tistan.. –comenzó la pequeña llamando al niño que se encontraba con los labios fruncidos y mirando fijamente a la que consideraba como su tía- tengo que peguntale una cosa mamá –la niña intentaba zafarse de esos brazos a los que tantas veces acudía pero que ahora le cortaban las alas.

-Hija mía, ¿tú sabes que tenemos que volver a casa, verdad?

-¡Pofaa!

Y una vez más ésta, accedió a la petición de Alba, que sin dejarse ser ayudada a sostenerse en el suelo, salió corriendo hasta el sitio donde se encontraba Tristán.

Nuevamente volvió a acudir a contar, lo que tuviese que contarle, al oído.

Pero esta vez el niño le devolvió una respuesta, pegando sus labios al oído de la niña.

-¡Acabáramos!, A su edad… Parecen dos alcahuetes –comentó una sonriente Francisca

-Parece ser que tendremos que pensar en ser algo más que buenas amigas –bromeo también Águeda.

Y así abrazadas se quedaron mirando un momento a sus hijos.

Estos acabado el tiempo de "confesiones" giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo al punto que se cruzaban de brazos y enfocaban la mirada en la dirección de Francisca y Águeda.

-¿Podemos irnos ya señorita? – Águeda ya había dado un par de pasos y se agachaba a la altura de su hija.

-Ahoda si –asintió la niña con convencimiento.

-En ese caso… -y haciendo amago de ir a cogerla en brazos, volvió a ser frenada por el brazo de su hija.

-Mamá que… que zoy una señodita – y arrimándose más al oído de su madre- y.. y las señoditas van andando.

Por toda respuesta una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro a Águeda y volviéndose todavía agachada hacia el benjamín de la familia Castro, lo abrazó antes de agarrar la mano de su hija y empezar la vuelta a casa.

Para cuando llegaron, media hora más tarde de lo previsto, por las continuas paradas de Alba para recoger animalitos que iba encontrándose en el camino o flores que veía por los campos, ya estaba anocheciendo y Gonzalo se encontraba en el recibidor de la casa cuando las vio llegar.

La niña al ver a su padre, se soltó de la mano de su madre para atravesar el jardín corriendo y llegar hasta éste.

-Papa, papa…

No le hizo falta estirar los brazos para llamar su atención, ya que Gonzalo salió corriendo a su encuentro y la cogió en cuanto ambos se encontraron.

-¿Zabes? He conocido a un ni..niño. Es amigo mio, ze llama Tistan. Azecate, code code que tengo que contadte una cosa antes que.. que llegue mama.

Gonzalo arrimándosela más mientras le daba un beso en la frente la dejó hacer.

-Tistan, mi amigo, ¿pode veni a casa? Eque le envite.

-Claro hija, si sus padres le dejan, no veo el porqué no.

-¿y zabes? Ez muy guapo y sabe musho, ¿eh? Tene estos anios –y abriendo la palma de la mano le indicó a su padre mientras esperaba su respuesta

Gonzalo divertido le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-Será posible, será posible… mi señorita ya esta echándole el ojo a los chicos del pueblo.

En ese momento Águeda llegó hasta ellos y saludó con un corto, pero no por ello menos apasionado, beso a su esposo.

-Siento la demora, ya sabes como es mi… -Alba en ese momento y pasándole uno de los brazos por el cuello a su padre, enfocó esos grandes ojos oscuros en los de su madre- nuestra hija –terminó

-Pero eso está muy bien, ¿no es cierto señorita? Siempre acabamos aprendiendo algo nuevo, pero antes… creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa, lavarnos un poco y acudir a la mesa. ¿Te parece?

La niña asintiendo entusiasmada con las atenciones que siempre recibía por parte de su padre, entró a la casa todavía en sus brazos.

-Querido, yo puedo encargarme de cambiar y adecentar a la niña, mientras tú estás con Olmo.

-Yo me encargo de mi hija hoy, apenas pasamos tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? –y sujetándola de los costados con cada una de sus manos, la apartó unos cm de su pecho para regalarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Lo cierto es que Águeda se deleitaba viendo la conexión que Gonzalo y Alba se profesaban, de verás parecían padre e hija a ojos de todo el pueblo.

Y sorprendiendo a su esposo se acercó por detrás mientras le rodeaba la cintura y apoyaba su barbilla sobre uno de los hombros de Gonzalo.

-Gracias… -susurró en un murmullo imperceptible.

Entonces apareció.

-Tengo hambre… -frotándose los ojos adormilado miró a su padre.

-Ahora mismo bajamos, antes tengo que cambiar a tu hermana.

Alba que ya se había cansado de tantas atenciones, sorprendió a sus padres soltándose del abrazo de Gonzalo y llegando a la altura de su hermano.

-Que no zoy pequenia, yo hago sola, yo hago sola –comenzó separándose los mechones de la cara con ambas manitas y cruzándose de brazos se hizo la indignada por el trato que recibía.

Gonzalo y Águeda se intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, pero ésta ultima acabo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras cogía la mano de su esposo y se adentraba por la puerta que comunicaba con el comedor.

-Tiene razón, nuestra pequeña tiene razón – y girando la cabeza antes de perderse en el comedor miró a sus hijos- os esperamos en la mesa – y sonriéndoles a ambos les dejo solos.

-¿Qué… Que paza?

-Nada hermanita –y pasándole el brazo por el cuello con cuidado de no hacerle daño le revolvió el pelo mientras intentaba darle un beso.

Olmo no pudo por más que reírse de las palabras de su hermana. Se llevaban casi 6 años y aunque creía que nunca acabaría aceptando que alguien le quitase su puesto de ojito derecho de la familia, lo cierto es que le tocaba aceptar muy a su pesar, que adoraba cada momento a solas con Alba, su mayor compinche y a la vez su mayor orgullo cuando salía a relucir el tema en compañía de sus amigos. Claro que no por ello, no tenían sus piques como cualquier hermano que se tercie.

La niña lo separó de esa especie de abrazo en el que la tenía inmersa y se llevó la punta de la yema del dedo índice de la mano izquierda a la boca.

Olmo enarcó una ceja observándola.

-Alba… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Mientras Gonzalo sentado a la mesa, recolocaba sus cubiertos de esa noche mientras miraba a su esposa antes de abordar el tema que le estaba reconcomiendo por dentro.

Ésta ajena a los pensamientos de su esposo, le dedicó una bonita sonrisa mientras llenaba de agua cada uno de los vasos de los niños.

-Águeda, ¿dónde habéis pasado la tarde Alba y tú?

Águeda cuidando de no derramar el contenido del vaso de su hija, dejó la botella mientras se recolocaba el vestido y ganaba unos segundos de tiempo para meditar sobre qué respuesta darle.

-Lo cierto es que no hicimos nada particular, anduvimos de un sitio para otro, la niña quería contemplar los campos, ya viste que volvió a llegar repleta de sus nuevas adquisiciones.

-Entonces, ¿no quedaste con alguna de tus amistades o de las amistades de la niña?

-No –y levantó la vista para enfocarla en la de su esposo- ¿qué razones tendría sino para negarlo? –y cogiendo el vaso se dispuso a dar un sorbo al vino con el que iban a acompañar la cena esa noche.

-En ese caso, ¿puedo preguntarte a que Tristán se refería la niña cuando ha llegado corriendo a mi encuentro?

**[**_**Hoy quiero dedicar unas palabras a una personita a la que la vida le ha dado un duro revés a superar:**_

_**Quiero recordarle que no está sola y que yo soy de esas personas que lo dicen de corazón, que si necesita un oído, me tiene aquí. Y que si no puede sostenerse sola, yo la ayudo. Todo el ánimo del mundo princesa**_**. ]**

**A quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, estírensen my ladies and gentlemen y déjenme un review o algún comentario en twitter, porque te hace seguir escribiendo con más ganas.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

**No sé si gusta o no, pero estamos en esta racha en la que te pones a escribir y te da por seguir haciéndolo y no parar. Así que otro más.**

**Capítulo 3:**

-Está bien, no quiero engañarte… lo cierto es que salí a pasear con la niña y sin meditarlo acabamos cerca de la casa… y me pareció buena idea llevarla a visitarla a su madrina…

Gonzalo que había agarrado la servilleta al punto de empezar a hablar su esposa, la estrujaba ahora con fuerza mientras intentaba regular los nervios.

-Águeda, sabes que no quiero que mi hija tenga relación con esa familia…

-Salvador está de viaje… –murmuró ésta bajando la voz, sabiendo que esa respuesta, era una contestación de perogrullo.

Gonzalo al escuchar ese nombre, echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó alzando la voz como en contadas ocasiones Águeda le había visto hacer.

-¡Solo faltaba! Escúchame bien, mi hija nunca conocerá a ese hombre y te prohíbo que la acerques de nuevo por esa casa… de lo contrario me veré obligado a ser el único encargado de su educación.

-Gonzalo, creo que será mejor que dejemos el tema en este punto. No quiero discutir con los niños a unos pasos –rebatió Águeda sin achantarse

De hecho al punto de pronunciar estas palabras, Olmo hizo su entrada cogido de la mano por una resplandeciente Alba que volvía a lucir unos bucles castaños muy marcados y sujetos por una diadema verde esmeralda que hacia juego con su vestido.

Ayudada por su hermano a colocarse en la silla que tenía para ella, cogió el tenedor y haciéndolo chocar contra el mantel de la mesa, empezó a tararear ilusionada una canción que le había enseñado Águeda un par de noches atrás.

Y por fuerza obligo a Gonzalo a cambiar de semblante.

-mi princesa… –murmuró mientras observaba a su hija que se encontraba hablando con María.

-Oye… yo se sevir la sopa. ¿Puedo ayudate? – esos grandes y curiosos ojos oscuros se quedaron mirando el cazo que sostenía María en la mano.

-Creo que será mejor que lo haga yo pequeña –le contestó ésta.

-Peo eque yo sé hacelo… y no me cueta nada, ¿eh?

-Alba, es su trabajo. Es nuestra sirvienta –le indicó su hermano

-Peo… -quiso insistir la niña

Águeda tampoco acababa de entender el papel del servicio de la misma manera que lo hacia su esposo, pero se había hecho a seguir sus pautas. Sin embargo veía que Alba no iba a ser igual que ella.

-Hija, deja a María que te sirva –asintió Gonzalo cuando la niña giró la cabeza buscando ayuda a conseguir sus propósitos.

Haciendo morritos obedeció a su padre, pero cuando ésta se hubo retirado volvió a la carga.

-¿Po que ella no come con nosotos?

-Hija, no sería lo apropiado

-¿Y po que?

-Ella solo es una empleada. No es tu madre, ni tu padre, ni tus hermanos o abuelos. Por eso mismo, no se le puede tratar igual.

-¿Po que no?

-Alba hija, es difícil de explicar – y levantando la mirada, intentó buscar ayuda en Águeda. Más en cuanto miró en los ojos de su esposa, pudo ver que no iba a obtener mucha ayuda de ella.

-Peo yo quedo sabe

-Hija, dejémoslo, ¿vale? –acabó mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar y el índice la barbilla

La niña optó por cambiar de tema en ese caso.

-Ma…mañana tengo visita mamá –y se llevó la cuchara a la boca

Águeda dejando la cuchara a un lado, cruzo las manos y apoyo su barbilla sobre las mismas- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Viene Tistan –contestó resuelta

-Pero, ¿cómo que viene Tristán? ¿A caso no lo has visto hoy? –Preguntó Gonzalo empezando a alterarse- Además, ¿a quién has pedido permiso?

La niña levantando la vista del plato y viendo a su padre observarle de ese modo, empezó a cambiar de semblante.

-Gonzalo… -comenzó Águeda

-No vas a volver a relacionarte con ese niño –siguió éste enfureciéndose cada vez más - ¿me escuchas Alba?

-Pedo… ez mi amigo.

-¿Tu amigo? Apenas lo conoces. Te lo prohíbo Alba. Y como me enteré que lo has hecho tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

-Yo queia… -intentó rebatir la niña con los ojos vidriosos

-Padre… Creo que mi hermana ya lo ha entendido…- Olmo miraba a su hermana y sabía que las lágrimas estaban ahí pero que intentaba aguantarlas.

Pero Gonzalo se levantó de la silla y cogió a Alba por los brazos- te lo aseguro hija, como no cumplas mi palabra, me enfadaré. Me enfadaré mucho.

La niña zafándose de ese hombre al que miraba y no reconocía salió corriendo del salón sin dar tiempo de reacción a Águeda u Olmo.

-Gracias… Muchas gracias- y retirando la silla hacía atrás Águeda se levantó rauda mientras iba en busca de Alba

La casa no era pequeña precisamente y eran innumerables los sitios en los que una niña de 2 años podía hacerse desaparecer.

-Padre no sé que le sucede, pero seguro que Alba no tiene la culpa… ella solo quería invitar a un amigo para poder jugar… A mí de pequeño siempre me has dejado hacerlo… -dijo olmo mientras daba vueltas con la cuchara al contenido de su plato.

-No seas insolente, por favor-le respondió Gonzalo mucho más calmado que minutos atrás.

-No era mi intención. Lo siento padre.

Alba mientras había encontrado un hueco en uno de los armarios de la despensa y agarrándose las rodillas dejo correr por la mejilla la primera lágrima. Papá nunca la había tratado así… nunca le había mirado así. ¿Y si lo había decepcionado como hija?

Y llorando, acabó entregándose al sueño.

Hasta que notó como una mano la agarraba de la espalda, mientras otra la sostenía por el costado y la apoyaban sobre un hombro que conocía muy bien.

Y frotándose los ojos algo enrojecidos todavía, miró con sorpresa y algo de temor a su padre.

-Buenas noches princesa, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Me perdonas?

Todavía hubieron de pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de que pasase los brazos por el cuello de su padre mientras se abrazaban con fuerza.

Gonzalo inició el camino a la habitación de su hija, con ésta en brazos mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Ya ha pasado amor, lo siento mucho, ¿vale? –le repetía mientras subían las escaleras

Una vez acostada la pequeña y habiéndola tapado con la fina sabana, fue a despedirse cuando escuchó a la niña llamarlo.

Con cuidado de no levantar a Olmo se acercó de nuevo, mientras la niña tocaba con su manita derecha el margen de la cama pidiéndole que se sentase.

Una vez sentado, observó como su hija le cogía una de sus manos con las suyas.

-E..entonzez ¿etas ogulloso de tu hija? –preguntó concentrada como estaba en analizar los dedos de su padre.

-Como el que más- respondió éste con total sinceridad.

-Yo tamben etoy ogullosa de ti, aunque hoy me hayaz dejado muy tiste – le contestó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Escucha hija, yo sé que no puedes entenderlo. Pero es mejor que ese niño y tú no os veáis más. Cuando seas más mayor podrás entender mis motivos. ¿Confías en mí?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces hazme caso princesa.

Y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Papa!

-¿si?

-¿Po que me llamaz pincesa si mi nombe es Alba?

-Porque es lo que veo cuando te miro a los ojos.

Y volviendo a asentir, cerró los ojos tras ese agotador día con una sonrisa en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francisca tuvo que parar a volver a observarlo mientras se sentaba a la mesa a desayunar.

-Vaya, ¿A dónde va mi galán hoy? –lo saludó

-A casa de Alba – contestó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre

-Tristán, no está pensado que vayamos hoy a casa de los Mesía. No fuimos invitados hijo… además que ellos estuvieron aquí apenas unas horas atrás

-Yo le prometí a Alba que hoy íbamos a vernos y así va a ser

-Sé razonable Tristán…

-Mamá pero es mi amiga, ¿por qué no puedo verla?

-Hijo, Alba es mucho más pequeña que tú…

-¿Y? Eso no importa

-Ay hijo… Además no la conoces... Apenas os tratasteis ayer y un rato únicamente…

¿No me digas que te has quedado prendado de esa niña?

-¿Qué? –preguntó el niño mientras se servía una tostada con el tazón de leche

-Qué si te gusta esa niña

-¡Noo! ¿Gustarme? ¡Si es mi amiga!

-Bueno de cualquier modo no creo que sea buena idea ir a visitarlos.

-¿Y eso por qué? Además así veo a mi madrina. ¡Porfa!

-Ya veremos –acabó diciendo Francisca mientras daba por concluida esa conversación.

Mientras en la casa de los Mesía la conversación no era muy diferente.

-Mamá, como aoda papá no eta…¿puede veniz Tistan?

-Hija, que empeño te ha dado con ese niño.

-Peo ¿puede veniz o no?

-Sabes que papá no quiere que lo veas…

-Po eso tu vaz a ayudadme, ¿a que zi? –preguntó la niña mientras le hacía caritas a su madre.

-Alba un día vas a meterme en un problema con papá.

-Te pometo que zi algo zale mal, yo a...asumo la culpa.

-Serás… -replicó Águeda comiéndosela a besos.

-¿Pedo me ayudadas o no?

-… como negarse con esas miradas que te gastas hija.

-Te quedo muso muso

-Zalamera…

Y abrazadas se dispusieron a desayunar, mientras Águeda rezaba porque Francisca hubiese conseguido frenar en el empeño a Tristán.


End file.
